Technical Field
The present invention relates to a central air-conditioning system that air-conditions a plurality of rooms in a house.
Related Art
A central air-conditioning system is known that air-conditions a plurality of rooms in a house using a single air-conditioning unit (see, for example, JP-A-H11-294839). In the central air-conditioning system, a distribution mechanism, such as a damper, is provided in each room of the house. Each distribution mechanism is controlled, thereby controlling the temperature for each room. In an instance in which a plurality of rooms to be subjected to air-conditioning is present in the house, preset temperature and room temperature are not necessarily the same for all rooms.
For example, in a typical house, the intended purpose differs for each of the plurality of rooms. In addition, the number of people present in the room also differs for each room. Moreover, the physical locations of the plurality of rooms also differ. Therefore, the environment, such as sunlight, also differs. As a result, it is typical for the plurality of rooms to have differing preset temperatures and room temperatures.
In the central air-conditioning system, a room terminal is mounted in each room. The room terminal receives an input of the preset temperature of the room. The room terminal also detects the temperature of the room. The room terminal outputs the received preset temperature and the detected temperature to a control device. The control device controls the distribution mechanism of each room based on the preset temperature and room temperature received from the room terminal of each room. In this way, in the central air-conditioning system, the room and the room terminal are associated with each other, one to one. In other words, the room terminal is provided as a device that is dedicated to the associated room.
However, during use, the room terminal may be removed from the room to which the room terminal is dedicated. For example, the room terminal may use a battery as a power source. In this instance, during battery replacement, the room terminal may be switched with a room terminal of a room other than the room to which the room terminal is dedicated. In particular, the room terminal is more easily moved from the room to which the room terminal is dedicated to another room, as the room terminal becomes more compact and has higher portability. In this way, when the room terminal is switched with that of a room other than the room to which the room terminal is dedicated, a difference occurs in the temperature detected by the room terminal and the temperature of the room to which the room terminal is dedicated.
For example, when the room terminal is switched with that of a room next to the room to which the room terminal is dedicated, the room terminal detects the temperature of the next room. Therefore, the actual temperature of the room to which the room terminal is dedicated and the temperature of the (next) room detected by the room terminal differ. As a result, when the room terminals are switched, the temperature of each room in the house cannot be controlled. A problem occurs in that excessive or insufficient air-conditioning occurs.